biggie_cs_cribfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gamesphere
The Gamesphere is a parody of the Nintendo Gamecube from the Nickelodeon sitcom Drake and Josh. Origins In the episode "The Bet", Drake and Josh bet that they can last longer without carving their addiction than the other. For Drake it's junk food, and for Josh it's Video games. Things seem to be going well, until Drake begins developing red spots rashes on his face, in which the Doctor claims is due his body not being used to having less sugar than usual (bullshit). He then charges their dad $300. Not really relevant, but I wanted to say that tbh. Josh is excited that Drake now has to eat junk food to get rid of the rashes. However, Josh gets a package from "Grammy". It is unknown who this "Grammy" is. Josh opens the package and it is revealed to be the Gamesphere. Drake's father then begins to question what the Gamesphere is. Josh then explains the holy device to his father. Drake is happy that Josh must also resist the comfort of the Gamesphere's grasp in order to win the bet. At school, Drake hies his face while Josh begins having video game related hallucinations, a clear side effect of not playing the Gamesphere. He begins to imagine his Teacher as a Princess, whom he must save by pressing the B button, which he does and is emmbarressed. Eventually, Drake makes him cave, along with himself. Episode Quotes * Drake: ''(mockingly)'' Ooh, look at me, I'm Josh! I play video games all day long! Girls? No, thank you, ma'am! I got me a video game! Josh: ''(mockingly)'' Ooh, I'm Drake! Nutrition? Not for me! I'm just gonna eat me a big ol' bag of Cheese Balls! * Josh: 'Hey, number one, that umbrella is not stupid. My uncle bought it for me at SeaWorld! * '''Josh: '''I am not ''addicted to them! (smiling) I am in love with them! * '''Josh: Video games teach hand-eye coordination, which is why I now have cat-like reflexes. throws a baseball which hits Josh on his head. * Josh: I gotta say I am glad that Drake is my new stepbrother Drake: I am really glad someone invented pizza. Oh and bikinis yea. Bikinis are cool. Josh: But when you have a brother around the same age as you, sometimes it gets a little competitive. Drake: Last week Josh challenged me to see who can hold their breath the longest. Josh: We had this contest to see who could hold their breath longer. After two minutes… Drake: I won. Josh: '''I lost… consciousness. '''Drake: I was breathing through my nose the whole time. Josh: Oh and then there was the milk challenge. Drake: I bet Josh my allowance that he couldn’t chug an entire gallon of milk. But he did it. I lost. Josh: I threw up. Drake: He puked. Both: It was worth it. * Josh: '''Yes. Yes! YES! Yea you’re no competition for Joshy! Look out now! And… THERE IT IS! Switching to handheld! Yea look out you red turtle shell, you missed me SUCKA! * '''Drake: Jump the mushroom. Josh: I’ll jump the mushroom when it’s mushroom jumping time! * Josh: (gasps) ''What up with that?! '''Audrey:' One thing. I ask you guys to do one thing for me. Look at Megan! Josh: She’s wet. * Josh: '''Stupid sky! You don’t wanna fit? Fine. Brrrrring it’s for you! There who fits now?! * '''Josh: I gotta find something to replace video games or I am gonna explode. Megan: Try exercising. Josh: This is no time for jokes Megan! * Josh: '''Microwave . . . * '''Josh: ''(Gasps)'' I-I-It’s a GameSphere! * Josh: '''Only the most sophisticated gaming experience ever created by humans, and it’s spherical… SPHERICAL! Oh man I gotta plug this in. * '''Teacher: Josh! The evil dragon has left me in his castle. Press B to save me Josh! Press B! Josh: I'm pressing it! Teacher: Josh. Josh! Josh: Yes princess? * Josh: '''I can’t take it anymore! I have to play the GameSphere. It’s SPHERICAL! * '''Josh: '''Shhhh. Don’t ask. Just enjoy! * '''Drake: Not as good as this GameSphere. Josh: You tease! * Gamesphere: '''Welcome to GameSphere. Prepare for the ultimate gaming experience. Now let’s play some games! * '''Drake: Yea look at me, walking and playing the GameSphere. * Drake: Idiots. Wireless Battlepad The Wireless Battlepad is an accessory for the Gamesphere, allowing the user to "Walk and play the Gamesphere", according to Drake. It is a wireless N64 controller, as apposed to the regular XBOX controller for the console.Category:Memes